Parking Lot Madness
by katelynnsmusings
Summary: Nicky can't refuse anything when Lorna's naked in front of her, otherwise known as "Nicky learns to drive". Post-canon, one shot.


"I can't do this Lorna, and I don't know why you want to put someone with impulse control issues in charge of a death machine. That seems kind of irresponsible, don't ya think?" Nicky's fingers tapped against the padding of the steering wheel in Lorna's beat up sedan as she fidgeted, glancing between Lorna and the wheel she had absolutely no desire to be behind. It was a Sunday and the mall had closed at five, leaving an empty parking lot that Lorna had decided was just _perfect_ for Nicky to learn how to drive in.

… She failed to mention to Nicky that was what was happening when they left the apartment, though.

" _Nicky._ You can do this, I promise." Lorna said, eyeing the blonde with an amused expression from her spot in the passenger seat. Of all things for the so-called fearless Nicky Nichols to be afraid of it was driving. Okay, Lorna could see how, but it would stop being scary pretty quickly if she just took some time to learn. "It'll be a lot better than walking to work every day. Besides, you haven't even started the car yet and I promise, Betsy has been _very_ reliable."

"You named your car Betsy?" Nicky braced her arm against the steering wheel, hand grasping at the padding, and tilted her body so that she's looking at Lorna, her eyebrows raised and her head cocked slightly sideways. " _Really_? Besides, you leave before me every day anyways. I don't need to do this."

"Nick, everything will be okay. What was the point of even agreeing to get your learners if you wouldn't let me teach you?"

"You were naked, how was I supposed to say no?" A little pout grows on Lorna's face and Nicky lets out a sigh, turning back towards the wheel. " _Okay._ I'll do it, just stop with the face. And if I hit someone it's all your fault."

"That's why we're in an empty parking lot, now turn the car on."

Nicky visibly flinched when the vehicle's engine roared to life, and Lorna couldn't help but laugh. Nicky was scared of a car - it made sense Lorna supposed, given Nicky's less than spotless record with them, but dear God it was just a car. It wasn't going to bite her.

"Now grab the-"

"I know how to get it going Lorna, I just don't like it. Is that really so weird? It's not like I'll be able to drive this thing anyways, you're always out long before I am. And when you are home, well, you can drive. Like always." Nicky snapped at her before she let out a sigh and shifted the car in to drive, keeping her foot firm on the the brake pedal.

"I just think it would do you good, ya know? Get you out of the apartment once in a while if you had your own transportation." Lorna leaned over and rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder for a moment. "I know you got it in you. You could go out some time, take your car, visit Red or grab something to eat. Y'know, things people do. Now take your foot off of the brake, ease forward and turn the wheel to the left."

"If I hit something-"

"You're not. Now come on, ease off the break."

Lorna had never seen genuine fear in Nicky's eyes until she caught the glance that Nicky tossed her way before easing off the brake. Sure, Nicky had been behind the wheel before - a whole… three times? Twice when she was sixteen, fearless and just wanted some sort of escape, and the third time was when she was desperate to get her next fix and crashed a stolen taxi in to a car not five feet ahead of it.

She didn't exactly have a good record with vehicles.

She almost let out a strangled groan as the car inched forwards out of the spot where Lorna had parked it, and she grasped the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Okay, turn the wheel. Farther, yeah. Now press on the gas." The car jolted forwards and Lorna let out a gasp. "Okay, not that hard. But you did it, so straighten the wheel back up and just go forwards. If you feel like you're veering, just turn the steering wheel a little bit." The car jolted again as Nicky pressed on the gas and let off, but they were heading forwards (albeit roughly). "Okay just… Constant pressure on the gas pedal, not bursts like you're doing. Find a speed you like and stay there."

The car stopped as Nicky hit the break and looked up at the roof of the car. "I'm going to hit something, babe."

"No, you're not, Nicky. The only thing in here you could hit is a lamp post and honestly, if you manage to get that off course without me correcting you I'm the one at fault there." Lorna ran a hand through Nicky's hair, her finger tips running against the blonde's scalp before she leaned in and left a soft peck on the other woman's cheek, leaving the subtle imprint of red lipstick on her flesh.

"Now come on. If you can make it to the end of the parking lot and get in to a space, we can call it quits for today, okay?"


End file.
